


Holding You Close to My Heart

by onwardtoneverland



Series: All That We've Been Through [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brief mentions of Trip's death, Brief mentions of injury, F/F, Porn With Plot, Post-Episode: s02e10 What They Become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onwardtoneverland/pseuds/onwardtoneverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can’t quite picture the walk back to the Bus, nor can she grasp how they got back to base. Skye finds herself following the group to the lab; they stand around listening to Coulson’s instruction. Skye can hear him talk, but she doesn’t process the words. Her eyes flick around the room: May at Coulson’s side, Bobbi and Lance huddled together near a lab table, Fitz next to Mack, who towers over Jemma’s small frame next to him. Skye only catches glimpses of the shorter woman.</p><p>“Okay, we’re clear about everything, right,” Coulson questions with a small clap of his hands that startles Skye out of her concentrated stare. She looks back to him; his face is still bruised, but the blood is gone. She stares at him a moment longer before she realizes that the rest of the team is starting to leave the lab. Her eyes automatically look for Jemma, but she doesn’t see her, so she leans against the table behind her, letting her weight rest on the solid surface. She feels dizzy, and everything comes rushing back in a hazy fog. Her eyes close, and she tries to breathe evenly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding You Close to My Heart

_When Skye saw her father all she could think was how she wanted to be back on the Bus in the company of the people she referred to as her real family. Hell, Coulson was more of a father than the man that had stood in front of her had ever been._  

_And when Ward had tried to pull his hero bullshit, she couldn’t stop herself from seeing red. After he untied her, all she could think about was putting a few bullets into him for what he did to the team, how he tried to kill Jemma and Fitz, and all the things he did to her. So she pulled the trigger four times when she got the chance._

_She let herself have a moment, one where she allowed the tears to flow and her vulnerability to breach the surface. It was after she had threatened to kill her father and he had said her given name as he left the room. She kneeled over Coulson’s bruised and bleeding body, and realized that nothing was perfect, and it never would be, but she had people she loved who loved her back, and it was enough, for now at least._

_Racing to find Raina without a second thought found Skye at a crossroads. Then Trip came rushing in to help her. After that it was pretty much a gigantic whirlwind of chaos and heartbreak. The Obelisk had shone bright, and then everything went dark. When Skye had regained her senses, she felt weightless and powerful. She had looked at Trip, his body lying on the ground, covered in a hard and ashy substance, and then it crumbled. Skye felt her eyes water and her heart concave in her chest. Trip was like a brother to her, and in one moment he was seized from life like he meant nothing._  

_All she remembers after that is Coulson and Mack grabbing her as Raina took off, quickly and quietly. She recalls getting pulled out of the caves, Jemma checking her over for any extensive damage, and Coulson telling the rest of the team about Trip and the gasps that followed the news._

She can’t quite picture the walk back to the Bus, nor can she grasp how they got back to base. Skye finds herself following the group to the lab; they stand around listening to Coulson’s instruction. Skye can hear him talk, but she doesn’t process the words. Her eyes flick around the room: May at Coulson’s side, Bobbi and Lance huddled together near a lab table, Fitz next to Mack, who towers over Jemma’s small frame next to him. Skye only catches glimpses of the shorter woman. 

“Okay, we’re clear about everything, right,” Coulson questions with a small clap of his hands that startles Skye out of her concentrated stare. She looks back to him; his face is still bruised, but the blood is gone. She stares at him a moment longer before she realizes that the rest of the team is starting to leave the lab. Her eyes automatically look for Jemma, but she doesn’t see her, so she leans against the table behind her, letting her weight rest on the solid surface. She feels dizzy, and everything comes rushing back in a hazy fog. Her eyes close, and she tries to breathe evenly.

Her mind replays the events from the last twenty-four hours in snippets. One moment she’s looking at her so-called father’s face, and the next she’s surrounded by darkness, and then…Trip. Her eyes burn from tiredness and wetness that threatens to cascade down her face; she brings her palms to her closed eyelids and rubs at them until she sees white streaks within the darkness. She feels pressure on her shoulder, and she jumps to the side. Her hands lower to form fists in front of her. Coulson stares at her in shock. 

“Sorry,” Skye lowers her hands to her sides, but they don’t unclench. She looks back at Coulson, eyes aching and heart racing. She sees him clench and unclench his right hand. 

He clears his throat, “I just wanted to check up on you, see how you’re doing.” He sidesteps so that he can give her some space. 

Skye looks down at the floor, but quickly looks up again. “I’m…” She pauses and licks her lips. “handling it.” She feels something deep inside her, something powerful that she doesn’t understand, not that she wants to, but it sits in the pit of her stomach and the works its way through her veins. She tries her best to ignore the sensation. 

Coulson pulls his lips into a hard line and slightly nods his head. “Okay,” he swallows, “if you need anything, let me know.” 

She’s grateful that he doesn’t push, especially now, and she appreciates his concern. Her hands unclench, and she moves forward without thinking about it. Her arms wrap around Coulson’s torso, and not soon after, she feels him hug her back. Her left hand grips the material of his shirt tightly. “I will,” she says with certainty. She lets go and backs up. Coulson stands in front of her, hands at his sides now, with a look of equal parts concern and relief. “I’m going to…” she trails off as she points in the direction of her room. 

“Right,” Coulson nods, “I mean it, Skye. Anything.” She nods and begins to make her way out of the room. 

Her feet carry her down the corridor to her room. Once she rounds the corner, she notices that her door is slightly ajar. Traveling down the hall a little more quickly, Skye finally makes it to her room. Without a second thought she opens the door and knows what, or rather who, she’s going to find on the other side. 

Jemma is sitting on the edge of her bed, elbows resting on her jean-clad knees. Her hands obscure her face. Skye closes the door quietly, and strides across the room to sit next to Jemma. The shorter woman doesn’t move as Skye sits. Her body deflates into the mattress, and the brunette flops onto her back. Her hand snakes its way across the covers to rest at the small of Jemma’s back. She rubs light circles and feels the cotton of Jemma’s shirt shift under her fingers. 

Skye’s eyes burn again; she sucks in a shaky breath. Her hand leaves Jemma’s back, and she brings both of her palms up to her face. She rubs her fingertips against her temples. She feels a Jemma’s thigh shift against hers, and then the redhead reclines. Her shoulder brushes Skye’s. 

They don’t say anything. Instead, they favor the solitude and comfort of each other’s presence. Skye sighs again, and brings her hands down to rest on her stomach; she interlocks her fingers together. She turns her head to look at Jemma, who stares at the ceiling above them. Skye notices that Jemma has a tightlipped expression on her face. She moves closer to the redhead, her hands falling from her stomach to rest at her sides. She lets the expanse of her right side press into Jemma. She looks away from the woman next to her in favor of looking at the ceiling, hoping that she can find answers to the questions turning in her mind. 

Jemma feels the warm skin of Skye’s arm slide against her own, and quickly grabs the hand next to hers, squeezing it lightly with her fingers. “I’m sorry,” Jemma breathes quietly. Skye tries to reply, but her answer gets caught in her throat. A barrage of tears, hot and wet down her cheeks, follows the choked noise that leaves her mouth. Skye feels Jemma release her hand and adjust herself to face Skye, who curls into her. Jemma’s arms wind around her, trying to absorb some of the pain she feels. It doesn’t work, but Skye feels a somewhat calmed by the gesture. It’s not enough to stop the tears from trailing down her face, though. She feels Jemma’s chin on her forehead and her hands rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

Jemma tightens her grip on a particularly hard sob. She feels her eyes begin to well up and thinks that this is it; this is the last straw. _Trip is gone and Skye saw her father and no telling what he told her and Skye is…_ Jemma stops thinking. She doesn’t want to deal with all of this; she just wants to lay here with the brunette in her arms. She hopes she’s helping, but she knows this isn’t going to fix it. Not completely, at least. Nothing is going to be able to bring Trip back, nor is Skye going to forget about her father. Jemma feels a pull toward the woman in her arms, one that she’s never felt before, and she has an ache, deep in her chest, that longs to help Skye whenever, and however, she needs. And she knows that Skye would do the same for her. 

After what seems like an eternity, Skye is able to gain her composure enough to where she doesn’t feel like soaking Jemma’s clothes with her tears. She lies there, on the soft mattress, with Jemma’s arms wrapped securely around her. Skye has her hands fisted in the material covering the shorter woman’s body. She thinks about everything that’s happened over the past few days. The images circle through her mind in a varied sequence, seeing one specific instance for no more than a few seconds, but the cyclical scenes still end the same way: shooting Ward, her father fleeing, and Trip crumbling to ash. Her head aches, and her whole body feels heavy and exhausted, but her skin and muscles itch with the need to do _something_ , anything to stop the visions in her head. She settles for talking, hoping that she’ll get some relief from the seemingly never-ending thoughts running amok in the expanse of her brain. 

“I shot Ward.” Simple, direct, and uncaring. Her voice is gravely and raw to match the feeling in her throat. She feels Jemma shift against her. 

“What?” Jemma’s surprised half-whisper swims through Skye’s ears. Her eyebrows pull together, and she feels her forehead crinkle. The shorter woman’s chin leaves Skye’s head. She scoots down the bed so she can look at Skye, but her hands never leave the brunette’s body. She looks into red-rimmed brown eyes. A nod is the only answer she receives. She feels Skye’s left hand run up her arm; the touch burns hot through her thin blouse. “Why?” 

Skye sighs and licks her lips. “He was—” her voice cracks, and she clears her throat. She continues, “He tried to act all heroic and shit, and I couldn’t take it. So, I shot him.” Her tone is sure and unwavering. 

“Is he…” Jemma trails off, hesitant for Skye’s answer. 

“I don’t know,” Skye looks into Jemma’s eyes, green and bright. “I hope so.” Jemma notices her eyes look hard now. “I mean, it’s not like he doesn’t deserve it, but I really don’t know. For all we know, he could be somewhere digging the bullets out of himself.” 

“It’s possible.” Jemma breaks her gaze from Skye. She secretly hopes that Ward is dead, but she knows there’s a possibility that he isn’t, and that scares her. 

Skye takes Jemma’s withdrawn gaze as a sign to change the subject. “My father—” She stops on the word; it tastes funny in her mouth. “He told me my real name.” She notices that that catches Jemma’s attention. She turns her head to face Skye. With an encouraging nod from Jemma, she finally says it for herself. “Daisy,” she laughs quickly. “He named me after a fucking flower. How…” she laughs once again, this time longer. 

Jemma smiles at her. It warms her heart to see Skye like this after what just happened, the feeling spreads, blossoming in her chest and flowing outward down her limbs. The feeling dissipates when she notices Skye go quiet. The taller woman’s mouth draws into a line, and she’s not looking Jemma in the eyes anymore. Instead, she glares at the empty space over Jemma’s shoulder. 

“Hey,” Jemma reaches her right hand up to cover Skye’s cheek, which is warm and slightly damp still. “What—” 

“Trip,” Skye interrupts. 

“Oh,” Jemma’s voice falters. Her thumb rubs twice over Skye’s skin. 

“This isn’t right. It’s not fair.” Skye’s voice is low and hollow, and her breath is coming in short bursts. Jemma sees Skye’s eyes start to water again. “I can’t. He was there, in front of me, and I tried to help him, but it was too late, and I just…I tried; before I could do anything he was, he started to,” Skye doesn’t finish. “I can’t do this. I can’t feel like this.” Skye untangles herself from Jemma. She pushes herself off the bed, putting herself further away from the redhead. 

Jemma sits up; she halts her movement when she notices Skye peeling her shirt off. The black fabric is hoisted up and over Skye’s head. It falls to the floor. She looks up at Skye, whose eyes are sad, but determined. Jemma finds herself nodding to a question that Skye never even had to ask even though she knows this won’t fix anything either. She finds herself unbuttoning her own shirt as Skye shucks off her shoes. Jemma, in a rush, throws her blouse on the dresser next to the bed. She unbuttons her pants just as Skye slides her own down her legs. She’s lifting her hips up off the bed to pull the material down her legs when she realizes that Skye’s hands are there, helping her rid her legs of the denim. Jemma lets go and watches Skye pull her pants off and throw them behind her. 

In a rush of movement, Skye covers Jemma’s body with her own. Their mouths clash, teeth bumping together with a harsh click, but they right themselves quickly. Soft lips cover Jemma’s, swallowing the gasp from her throat. Skye straddles Jemma with one leg between the redhead’s thighs. Jemma runs her hands up Skye’s mostly naked back as the brunette threads her fingers through her short hair. 

Jemma’s chest arches up into Skye. She pulls the brunette closer, feeling the warm skin of Skye’s stomach touching her own. She moves to lie down, insistently coaxing Skye to do the same. 

Skye pulls back from their kisses. Hooded eyes greet her, and she nods. She watches Jemma pull herself upward on the bed; she hurriedly follows, laying herself out over Jemma’s body. Her hands on either side of Jemma steady her. She kisses Jemma quickly, moving her attention to the skin on Jemma’s neck. Her mouth follows a path downward from behind the redhead’s ear, over the sharp jut of her jaw, and down still. She finds herself at the juncture of Jemma’s shoulder and neck. She lightly bites the skin there, which pulls a breathy gasp from Jemma, who grips Skye’s hips tightly. Skye releases the skin, soothing it with light pecks and the flat of her tongue. 

Jemma takes the chance to run her hands up Skye’s back to the clasp of the black bra. She easily undoes it, moving to rid Skye of the material. Skye obliges, removing herself from her work on the shorter woman’s neck in order to push herself onto her knees above Jemma. Once the material is gone, Jemma admires Skye’s topless body, the flat stomach and the curve of her hips. Her gaze travels up to Skye’s chest; she licks her lips and looks up into Skye’s eyes. 

Skye bends down hastily, wanting to rid Jemma of her bra. She reaches between the warm body below her and the mattress, finding the clasp with ease, undoes it, and almost rips the garment from Jemma’s body. Skye settles herself on top of Jemma once more when after she throws the fabric to the floor next to the bed. Her arms support her upper body as she hovers over Jemma. She bends her head down, their lips connect, and Skye sighs into Jemma's mouth. 

Jemma’s hands roam over Skye’s skin. She lets her fingers travel over the expanse of tanned skin on Skye’s back, up and down, until they wander over the soft skin covering her ribs and stomach. She caresses the skin there, letting her hands linger over the two small patches of raised skin just under Skye’s breasts. It seems she’s constantly reminded that Skye almost died, especially in moments like this where the two of them have nothing to hide. Sometimes she wants to cry when her fingertips smooth over them or when she places her mouth on them. Even now, she allows herself to press her mouth into Skye’s a little harder as her fingertips feel the slightly raised skin beneath them. Skye startles her when she bites Jemma’s lip. 

Skye lightly tugs on the flesh of the redhead’s bottom lip. She knows what Jemma’s doing; she can feel fingertips, insistent and obsessive, at the scars on her stomach. She tries to distract her from the thoughts she knows Jemma has. Skye wants her to let go, to forget about all the madness and unfortunate circumstances, if only for a little while. They both need this; Skye knows that much. She releases the flesh between her teeth and surely kisses Jemma once more. Her hands on either side of the woman beneath her brace her body, not quite letting her rest fully against Jemma whose hands continue to roam over the skin beneath them. She twitches her fingers up and over the pliant flesh of Skye’s chest, fully covering the supple flesh beneath them. Her palms rest over pebbled skin, and she massages Skye’s breasts with slight pressure. Skye gasps into her mouth, breaking their lips apart. 

She pants against Jemma’s cheek, but soon regains her composure. She pushes herself up, away from the woman beneath her. Jemma’s hands leave her chest. Skye stares down into wide eyes, blown pupils with a slightly glazed sheen. Skye absentmindedly licks her lips. “Do you mind if I,” Skye trails off, nodding her head down, indicating to Jemma what she wants. The redhead nods, and Skye doesn’t think twice. 

Jemma watches Skye dip her head down. For a second, she thinks they might kiss again, but Skye diverts her head just before their mouths can make contact. Jemma feels Skye attach her lips to her collarbone. After a few slow kisses, Jemma gasps when Skye lightly bites the juncture of her neck and shoulder; she sighs when Skye’s tongue runs over the spot. 

After Skye thinks she’s paid ample attention to Jemma’s upper chest, she moves lower, kissing inward. Her body moves subtly down the mattress, making her skin flow over Jemma’s. Soon enough, Skye reaches Jemma’s sternum. She presses open-mouthed kisses to the skin there. Her breath cascades, warm and wet, over the redhead’s skin. 

Jemma can’t help herself; her fingers tangle in Skye’s hair, keeping the brunette in place. Skye resists. She moves down, trailing her lips over the gooseflesh skin of Jemma’s stomach. She feels Jemma tug on her hair every once in a while, especially when Skye nips the skin under her mouth. She keeps moving down, until she’s met with the lower part of Jemma’s stomach. 

She feels the shorter woman untangle her fingers when Skye reaches the sensitive skin below her belly button. Jemma fists her hands in the comforter when Skye licks at her right hip, which protrudes slightly when she shifts her hips up. This gives Skye easier access to rid Jemma of her underwear, which she does. Her fingers crook into both sides, gently working the material down. She does it slowly, to savor the anticipation that comes with it. When she finally gets the cotton down far enough, she has to move herself up to rest on her knees at the foot of the bed so she can finally do away with the offending garment. Once she slides Jemma’s underwear off, she shucks them over her shoulder as she admires the body below her. 

Skye notices that Jemma’s cheeks are tinged the slightest shade of pink, her chest rises and falls quickly, as if she’s struggling to catch her breath, and then their eyes meet. Jemma’s pupils are dilated, so much so that they seem to encompass the green irises of the redhead’s eyes. 

Jemma looks up at Skye. The woman before her looks dazed, but eager, and Jemma wants her. She jolts up, bringing her torso up. Her hands reach out to grasp Skye’s hips. She pulls her close, getting Skye to bend down enough to connect their lips. She tugs on the waistband of Skye’s underwear. “Off,” she demands into Skye’s mouth; the brunette obliges, making quick work of removing her own undergarments. Breaking their kiss, Skye stands from the bed, letting her underwear fall down her legs. 

She immediately returns to the bed, straddling Jemma’s thighs; her hands land on Jemma’s shoulders to steady herself. Jemma stretches her neck up, her nose hits Skye’s cheek and she pushes lightly. Her hands return to tanned hips, squeezing gently. Skye gets the hint and tilts her head up and to the side. Jemma attaches her lips to Skye’s neck, and then sucks the skin there into her mouth. Jemma lets one of her hands leave Skye’s hip. She trails her fingers over the smooth skin below Skye’s bellybutton and then lower. Skye gasps when she ghosts over her clit. Jemma works her way down slowly, her fingers moving lightly until she reaches Skye’s entrance. She slowly works a finger in, and Skye groans and presses her face onto the top of Jemma’s head. Jemma detaches her lips from Skye’s neck; she slides her head up so that she can rest her temple against Skye’s heated cheek. 

Skye feels Jemma’s finger working inside her steadily, then not soon after, Jemma adds another as Jemma’s thumb slides over her clit, rolling in light circles. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is labored. Her knees start to ache, but she doesn’t want to move. Her hips stutter into Jemma’s hand, not quite finding the right rhythm. Skye’s slightly embarrassed because she’s close, and with what Jemma’s doing to her, she thinks it won’t be long until she’s coming undone. Jemma senses it, too; she feels Skye’s inner walls clench her fingers. She lets her thumb rub a little harder around the bundle of nerves underneath it, and with a few more well-timed thrusts and strokes, Skye’s coming around her fingers, moaning into her ear. Jemma eases the pace of her fingers, letting Skye ride out her orgasm. 

“Fuck,” Skye breathes. Jemma slowly slides out of Skye; the hand on the brunette’s hip lightly squeezes. They pull apart, but Skye moves one of her hands to Jemma’s neck and pulls her up to connect their lips. She pushes Jemma to lie down, and she follows. Her body hovers over Jemma’s. She licks at the shorter woman’s bottom lip, and Jemma opens her lips slightly. Their tongues slide wetly against one another. Skye pulls back and looks at Jemma. Her eyes roam over parted lips, attentive eyes, and raised eyebrows. She smiles, which causes Jemma to do the same. Skye slightly shakes her head at the incredulousness of it all, and kisses Jemma’s lips once, twice, three times, and moves her lips to Jemma’s jaw. She trails parted lips across the skin, down to Jemma’s neck, and further. 

When she finally slides herself down the mattress to fit herself in between Jemma’s thighs, she glances up. She takes in the sight of pale, freckled skin, a partly arched back, and Jemma’s face, green eyes boring into her own. She smiles and dips her head down; her lips follow an invisible trail over the redhead’s thigh to the juncture between her legs. Jemma arches into her whens she licks Jemma’s center. With broad strokes of her tongue, Skye evokes quieted sighs from Jemma’s mouth. She continues her ministrations against Jemma’s clit, working around it teasingly then adding more direct pressure every now and then. 

Jemma feels Skye’s right hand skim up the expanse of her thigh. She rocks her hips into Skye’s face as the brunette flattens her tongue against her clit, and then she feels one finger enter her. She breathes harshly out of her nose, trying to hold in her whimpers and moans, but she’s finding it difficult to do so with Skye between her legs. 

Skye thrusts one finger within Jemma, working in time with her tongue, and soon she’s adding another. She pauses when Jemma sucks in a breath through her teeth. Skye’s head moves away from Jemma in order to look at her. Her fingers remain in Jemma, unmoving. She sees Jemma snap her head down to look at her. 

“What are you—” 

Skye smiles to herself and dips her head back down. She moves her fingers rhythmically within Jemma, trying to keep her mouth in sync with her ministrations. 

After a few particularly deep thrusts and sharp licks, Jemma falls over the edge. Her hands grip the bedspread, and her knuckles turn white. Skye slows her fingers as she removes her head from between Jemma’s legs. Her thumb moves to replace her tongue. Jemma’s hips gyrate against Skye’s hand. 

Skye watches blotches of red rise to the surface of Jemma’s skin. She moves her other hand to Jemma’s hip; the skin underneath it feels warm. Skye gently removes her fingers from Jemma’s center, wiping them on the comforter beneath them, after Jemma’s hips slow their movements. She crawls up the bed, and once her head hits the pillow next to Jemma’s, she throws one leg over Jemma’s thigh and an arm over her middle. Jemma turns her head so that she can properly look at Skye. They stay quiet, neither willing to disturb the atmosphere in the room. After a while, they both drift off amid a state of semi-consciousness. 

Just when she’s about to fall asleep, Jemma feels Skye inhale and then exhale deeply. She opens her eyes to find Skye looking at her. She smiles at her, but she receives a sad quirk of lips in return. She moves closer to the brunette. Skye’s fingers play with the skin on Jemma’s side. Her fingertips trace back and forth over the smooth surface. The feelings from before suddenly enter her mind again. As the thoughts ripple through her mind she gets a prickly feeling all over her skin. Her stomach turns, and she feels a sense of impending dread wash over her in icy tendrils. 

“I’m scared,” Skye admits quietly. She hates the feeling, and whatever had happened to her down in the caverns doesn’t do anything to quell the sense of uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. Her mind swims in thoughts about what happened to her; she still doesn’t fully understand what’s going on, nor is she ready to face what lies ahead. 

Jemma knits her eyebrows together. She doesn’t know what to say, or even if she did, she doesn’t think she’d know how. The basics of what happened to Skye because of the Obelisk are very clear to her, but she doesn’t know exactly what it did to Skye, or what it might do later on. Jemma moves her head on the pillow to get closer to the woman beside her; she presses their foreheads together, and she watches Skye close her eyes. 

Skye finds herself confessing, “I don’t know what’s happening to me, but I know it’s probably not good. I feel, I don’t know, off or something.” She sighs through her nose. 

Jemma takes a few seconds to process the words coming from Skye’s mouth. She knows that Skye’s strong, and that she can hold her own, but she doesn’t want her to feel alone. “I’m not going anywhere. You don’t have to face this alone, Skye. I promise.” Jemma feels the fingers against her side still, and then a light squeeze against her ribs. 

Skye opens her eyes; they shine with unshed tears. A deep, quivering inhale, and then “Thank you.” Skye presses her lips quickly to Jemma’s. The shorter woman responds with a small peck of her own. Skye settles back into the pillow. Jemma rolls one of her shoulders, working out a kink. She smiles at Skye once more. Her eyes close. She moves her hand from the bed to the one that covers her side. Her fingers skim over Skye’s knuckles until she lets her hand fall to cover the one below it. Jemma drifts off to the sound of Skye breathing next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks go to my lovely beta, faerieoftara.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
